This invention relates generally to media systems, and more particularly, to systems and methods for automatically purchasing and recording popular pay programs in an interactive media delivery system using interactive media guidance applications.
Pay programs, such as pay-per-view (PPV) programs, pay near-video-on-demand (NVOD) programs, pay video-on-demand (VOD) programs, or other types of pay media not included as part of a user's subscription, are typically distributed to viewers over wired and wireless networks. Viewers may purchase such pay programs and view them, typically in accordance with viewing policies. However, viewers may not have the time to proceed through all the pay programs and purchase desired pay programs.